Submitting
by Hotly81173
Summary: There are some experts who believe that we all either have a dominant or a submissive personality. That we are destined to be unhappy until we meet our perfect opposite. Contains BDSM. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE SUBJECT. This story is totally AU and very OOC but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are some experts who believe that we all either have a dominant or a submissive personality. That we are destined to be unhappy until we meet our perfect opposite.

Contains BDSM. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE SUBJECT. This story is totally AU and very OOC but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: This was written for the one and only love of my life Aaronemilylove. I love you baby. Through eternity you shall always hold my heart.

For the people reading this that don't approve of what this story is about, my question to you is why did you even click on it? If you don't like it then don't read it. I'm not trying to be rude but it states in the summary what this story contains and if you don't like the subject then why even click on it? I appreciate more than anything for people to enjoy my stories and I will take constructive criticism and try to improve for those that truly appreciate my work.

Submitting

Chapter 1

Emily sat at her desk looking up at Hotch's office window. The blinds were drawn and the room was dark beside a soft glow from the lamp he had on by the small couch in the corner. She had been wondering for weeks about what was wrong with him. Oh, he put on a good front in the office and no one else seemed to notice how hard he was trying to act like himself. Emily could see through the facade, the way he seemed lost in his thoughts at moments they should be on a case. He seemed withdrawn, more than usual anyway. He was never one to interact with the team very much unless it was dealing with a case or the occasional outing to a bar for a drink. That was rare, but he did indulge every now and then. He had been leaving the office earlier and coming in later than he normally would. He just wasn't acting like 'Hotch' and she set it upon herself to find out why.

Emily looked down at her wrist to check the time. Seven thirty-seven, if she were to go by Hotch's actions this week he would be leaving at eight. She had just enough time to turn in the files she had rushed to complete and get to her car before he came out of his dungeon of doom. She threw on her jacket and gathered her things before grabbing the files off her desk. She quickly made her way up the steps to the catwalk where she stopped long enough to knock before barging in without waiting for a reply.

Hotch was standing at the window looking outside when he heard the knock a split second before Emily barreled through the door. He spun around quickly as the door swung open

"Please, do come in." Emily knew by the tone in his voice that he was not pleased.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just in a hurry. Here are the files you needed." She rushed over to the desk setting the files down on the corner.

"Hot date?" She knew he wasn't amused even though he tried to make his tone more playful.

"Um, no Sir. Just ready to get out of here. You know with the long weekend I'm just looking forward to the time off." Emily knew it was a lie, well not a lie entirely but not the whole truth either. She was looking forward to the long weekend but she was more worried about him than the weekend off.

Hotch's phone went off as a message came through. He read the message and looked back up at Emily after sending a quick reply.

"Well by all means please go, enjoy your weekend." His tone was flat and Emily swore she could hear a longing in his voice. Why, was the question?

Emily stopped halfway back to the door and turned to face him. "Are you okay Hotch?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now go enjoy your weekend." Hotch replied as he started gathering his things as if he was rushing her out of his office.

Emily hesitated before turning and walking out of his office. Her mind was made up. By the end of this weekend she would find out what was bothering him and she would do so come hell or high water. She rushed to the elevator and down to the parking garage to her car, getting in her car with only minutes to spare before she knew Hotch would be coming out of the elevator himself. She pulled out onto the street, pulling over a block away where she knew he would not notice her parked and she waited.

Waiting was the easy part trying to follow him would be a little trickier. He was trained just like she was to look out for those kinds of things automatically. It was like breathing for them and came naturally, so what ever she did would have to be done from quite a distance behind him.

Five minutes later she saw Hotch drive by like a bat of hell and it took everything she had in her not to lose sight of the taillights on his SUV. She followed behind him from a safe distance and twenty minutes later she watched as he pulled into a parking lot, parking his SUV off to the side of the building. There was no sign to tell her what this place was, but by the amount of vehicles parked in the parking lot it had to be a popular place.

Emily parked on the street and watched as Hotch got out but lost sight of him in the shadows. She sat there and debated on whether she should get out of her car. She couldn't see where Hotch went and was curious as to why he would be in such a hurry to get here. Was this what the text he received was about? Was he here to meet someone? Was it a woman?

There were so many questions going through her head but the last one left her feeling something she hadn't felt before. For anyone. She felt jealous and she wasn't sure why. She didn't have feelings for him. Did she? Of course she cared about him, he was her friend, but her feelings for him had always been just that and nothing more. Or was there something more, something she had been denying to herself? JJ and Penelope had teased her about liking him 'that way' but she always denied it. She had always come up with a reason as to why she had done things for him, like bringing him coffee or staying late to help him finish up with files that needed to be turned in to Strauss. Her reasons were legit, or at least they had been to her. Now she sat here doubting herself and what she truly felt for her boss.

She got out of her car and made her way to Hotch's SUV, as she rounded the front of the SUV she was jerked around by a hand on her upper arm.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Are you following me?" Hotch asked and Emily was scared of him for the first time since meeting him. His grip on her arm was painful and she tried to pull it from his grasp but he only tightened his grip.

"Answer me when I ask you a question." his voice was low but harsh, leaving no room for her to think that she could get away from not doing as he said.

"I was worried and..."

"And that gave you the right to follow me and stick your nose into MY business?" he interrupted, clearly and totally pissed at her.

"No Hotch, I'm sorry." she tried to explain. "I just knew that something has been bothering you lately and I...I...I just wanted to help if I could." Emily sighed and hung her head in shame.

"You wanted to help? You wanted to help? Be careful what you say Emily. You might just regret it." he said, his tone was still very angry but his fingers loosened slightly on her arm.

Emily looked up and she could see his eyes were dark and tormented, even in the darkness of the night. That's when she knew that she had to offer to do what she could to help him.

"Hotch, that's all I wanted to do. I just want to help. You lock everything up inside and never let anyone in. I'm offering to be here for you if you would just let me in." Her voice trembled and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the fact that he still had his hand around her arm.

Even though he was no longer holding her as tightly as he was, his hand still burned her skin through the fabric of her shirt.

"You have no idea what you are saying Emily. You might want to rethink what you are offering." he said as he looked down into the depths of her eyes, searching for something, anything that told him she would be okay with what he was considering letting her witness.

"I don't have to rethink it Hotch. I know I want to help you. All you have to do is let me in." she said, pleading with him to let her help him.

With that Hotch jerked her closer to him and her breath caught in her chest. He watched her for a moment, his eyes still searching hers, before turning and pushing her in front of him, never letting go of her arm.

"Hotch? What are you doing?" she asked him, stumbling over the asphalt as he pushed her towards a door on the side of the building.

"I'm going to show you exactly what you wanted. You wanted to know what has been wrong with me so I'm going to show you. When you get inside do not speak. No questions. Not a word until I tell you that you can. Keep your head down, eyes on the floor. Is that understood?" he asked her as they approached the door.

"Yes." Was all she said as the fear began to build inside her again.

Emily's feet faltered about two feet away from the door causing her to trip. She would have fallen flat on her face if it hadn't been for Hotch holding on to her arm. He showed no concern, just pushed her the last two feet to the door where he punched in the code for a numeric lock and Emily heard the lock disengage. Hotch opened the door, pushing her inside. Emily stared at the walls and floor, white and void of any color. There was no art work on the walls to bring in some color, just three white metal doors with the same white control panel for the locks to each door. She noticed the camera near the ceiling in the far corner of, the best way she could describe it, foyer like room. What the hell was this place?

"Head down." Hotch said sternly. "The door on the left leads into the private club. The door straight ahead is to the offices and the door here on the right is where we are going." he said as he pushed her in front of him toward the door to the right.

Hotch punched in a code and opened the door pushing her ahead of him into a long hallway. There were a total of eight doors that lined the same stark white walls and floors as the first room, four doors on each side. Hotch led her to the last door on the left and put in another code before pushing her into the darkened room.

Once inside the room Hotch closed the door and Emily heard the lock engage automatically. Her head was down, her eyes on the floor like he had told her and his hand was still holding her arm. It was like if he let go of her she would disappear. He spun her around to face the door so she couldn't see around the darkened room.

"Stay there, do not move and do not look around." His voice was commanding and she knew not to question him.

Emily could hear him moving around behind her and the room was lit in a soft red glow seconds later. She wanted to turn around but knew that he would just get more upset with her if she did. She had know idea what was going on and to be honest she regretted ever following him here. She should have just left well enough alone and let him handle whatever is bothering him by himself, but then again, she isn't that kind of person. She genuinely wanted to help him, fear or not.

Emily heard a what sounded like an intercom buzzer and then Hotch was speaking. "Isabelle, cancel my appointment tonight. I'll be in here with a new client."

"Yes Sir." Came the voice of whoever he was speaking to.

"Hotch? What's going on? What is this place?" she asked, not able to keep the questions in any longer.

"I believe I told you no talking." his voice boomed from behind her causing her to jump. "If you can't follow that simple instruction what makes you think you could ever help me?"

Emily didn't know if she should answer or not so she didn't. Her mistake. His fist was in her hair pulling her head back before she knew it.

"I asked you a question Emily. Do I not deserve an answer?" his voice was low and didn't sound like Hotch at all. It was more gravely and so much more sterner than anything she had ever heard come from him before.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the fear welled inside her once again. She had never seen him like this. Ever. It was like he was a totally different person than the Aaron Hotchner that she knew.

"Yes. Of course you deserve an answer. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to speak. I'm sorry Hotch. I'll do as you ask just please let go." her voice was full of fear as she felt her hair being pulled tighter in his grasp.

"I'll let go when I'm damn good and ready to let go. You came here to help me and if you are going to do that then you are going to listen to what I have to say." he said as he released his grip on her hair with a shove, almost pushing her head into the door and Emily's body shook with fear as she heard him move away from her.

"I like things that other men you know probably don't." he hesitated as though unsure of how he wanted to say what he wanted to next. He paced the floor trying to calm himself. If he wanted her help he had to be calm.

"I found this place about six months ago. It lets me delve into this side of me that you know nothing about. You say that you want to help me but you nothing about what I want. No, what I need. You and the others go about your every day lives satisfied with the way things are. I couldn't do that anymore. I was lost. The guilt I felt from Haley's death and from the fact that I am not the father that I should be for Jack, it was eating me alive. Killing me slowly."

Emily could hear the torture in his voice as he spoke about Haley and Jack and she could feel the pain coursing through the room like a wave on the ocean. It broke her heart to know that he was in so much pain still after two years. She listened as he continued to move around behind her.

"I first came here to help me cope with that guilt. I felt I needed to be punished for how I am with Jack and for what happened to Haley, but I learned things about myself after the first session that I couldn't deny any longer. There is still guilt but I have found a way to cope with it better. A release really."

Punished? Session? What was he talking about? Emily was confused as to what he was talking about but that didn't last long.

"I learned that I'm not into being a Submissive. My role here is as a Dom. I get what I need from giving the women who come here what they need. I take the guilt I feel and I guess you can say that I take it out on the Submissive. I have rules. Ones I take very serious. The number one rule is that there is no penetration. The other Dom's do offer that for their clients but I do not. That is not why I do this." Emily knew exactly what he was talking about now.

"Why, isn't that part of this world? Isn't that why the women come here? To be dominated in every way?" Emily was, to say the least, shocked at what he was telling her. She had no idea that he would ever be into anything like this. Especially after what they see in there line of work. The depravity that they see every day. How could he do this?

"Yes it is but I have found away around that. I discipline the Sub and bring in another Dom to finish their session. It's not realistic for most Dom's but I get the release I need from the things that I do to them. I have never found the need to go further than that." he explained to her.

"Then how does this do you any good if you don't find that release as well?" she asked confused.

"Because it's not about sex for me, Emily. It's not a sexual release I am looking for. It's about tapping into the guilt I feel and releasing it through the discipline I give these women. When I was a Sub it helped but being a Dom helps me more. I don't know why. You would think being flogged among other things would be enough for me but it wasn't. I needed another way to release it and my Dom saw that. She showed me everything I needed to know and taught me the proper way to do what I do. She said that I was born to be a Dom." he said and she could hear the laughter in his voice in his last sentence.

"Turn around Emily." he ordered her.

She turned slowly and took in the room. The walls and floor were covered in black padded leather. Hotch stood next to a table in the center of the room. It was also covered in the same padded leather. There was a shower and sink on the far wall with a small padded bench to sit on in between the two. Emily looked at Hotch and just stared at him.

"Hotch, I don't know what to say." she said, confused as to what he wanted from her.

Hotch walked around the table toward her. "Emily, I know this is confusing to you. You said you wanted to help me right?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yes, it is very confusing and yes, I do want to help you but this...this is something, I don't even know what this is. The only thing I know about BDSM is from our cases and the only experience I have with it is with the guy I let spank me in college."

"If you decide to do this and I'm saying if, then there are things we would need to discuss first. I need to know your soft limits and your hard limits. There will be a contract to sign with everything in it. There will be nothing missed. We will both sign it and it is binding for both of us. I have no contracts with the women that come here." he said and began to pace the room while he spoke. "Most of them think of this as a game or a way to get their kicks. I indulge them and their little fantasies, but if we do this I would take it very seriously and you would be my only Sub. You could not see anyone but me. That means no dates, no sleeping with anyone during the time of our contract."

"I can't date or sleep with anyone? Why? And just how long would that be?" she asked, curious at how long he intended for this to go on.

"As long as we both agree. No you can't date or sleep with anyone because while you are my Sub, I expect your full concentration on what we are doing and I expect you to be available at any time I need you to be. There will be consequences for things that you do that break the rules that will be set. At any time you can stop. People think that this kind of life is controlled by the Dom but in fact it's controlled by the Sub. You would control just about every aspect of this relationship. The only control I have is the why, when and how. You also have control over the how, by me learning your soft limits and your hard limits." he explained to her.

"What exactly are soft and hard limits and what exactly am I going to get out of this arrangement Hotch?" she questioned him.

"You will receive pleasure from this Emily. It may not seem like it at first but you will, whether you want to or not. Your body will not be able to control that and neither will you. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed by. That's why most women do this. You can't have the kind of pleasure I am talking about without pain."

"I thought you said that you didn't sleep with the women." she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't and I said that there is no penetration Emily. The pain in what I do to you will also bring you pleasure. You will just have to trust me on this. At least until you experience it for yourself."

"Okay." Her reply was timid but left no room in Hotch's mind that she understood what he was saying.

"A soft limit means that something is flexible." he began as he started to answer her other question. "Things you may want to try now but may change your mind about them if you don't like it. I can push your limits to see if you can take it but you have the ability to change something over time with experience and knowledge of that type of discipline. A hard limit is something someone will absolutely not do, usually it's non-negotiable. It can be changed later if you so choose. The contract is to make you feel more comfortable knowing that there are guidelines that I will follow. I will not do anything to you that you specify that you do not want done. You will have safe words that I expect you to use if you need to. Green, yellow and red. Green means that you are okay and want to continue. Yellow means that you are close to your threshold and you need a break but not that you actually want to stop. I will pause what I am doing and give you time. Red means that I will stop whatever I am doing immediately and that the session will be over. At that point we will discuss what the issue is and adjust accordingly. I may continue the session after we talk if I see fit." he said, methodical in the way he was describing things to her.

"Hotch this is all so overwhelming to me. How do I make a decision about this now?" she said, running her fingers through her hair to push it back out of her eyes.

"You have time to think about it Emily. Tonight I want to show you some of the things that I would do to you if you decide to sign the contract. That way you would know just what you might be saying yes to." he said and Emily could hear the hope in his voice.

Emily stood there with thoughts running through her head. Could she allow herself to be treated this way? By him? Was it worth it to help him? She wasn't sure. She had no idea of the things he wanted to do, so how could she just say no or yes to this?

"You'll stop if I ask you to?" He could hear the concern for her safety in her voice.

"Yes Emily. I promise that I am not going to do anything that is going to physically or mentally harm you in any way. Tonight is about finding out some of your limits." he told her, sure of himself and his abilities. "Do you want to learn more, Emily?"

"I, um, I think so." She knew he could probably hear the fear in her voice but hell, she felt afraid.

"I don't want you to think. I want you to know." She jumped as Hotch's voice got stern. "I need you to go into this wholeheartedly, not treat it like a game. Do you understand?"

All she could do was nod. His tone told her how serious he was, and she really did want to learn more about what he'd told her. Hotch nodded back at her; his nod being one of decisiveness.

"Good girl. You will need to do as I say when I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes." she said without hesitation.

"Before we go any further I want to make sure that you will use your safe words if I do anything that you can't handle. They are for your safety Emily. And I don't mean anything that's slightly outside of your comfort zone, because I'm sure that all of this is outside of that." They both chuckled softly. "I mean anything that you definitely, unmistakably cannot handle or do not like. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and one other thing, Emily, while we are in a session you will address me as Sir." his face had a stern look again, and Emily swallowed hard. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl!" and just like that his expression changed, more like the Hotch she knew at work with his stern eyes and set jawline.

"Take your clothes off." Emily hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Now, Emily!"

Emily rushed to do as he'd said as quickly as she could. She stood there in just her bra and panties as he eyed her.

"All of your clothes Emily." he said, never tearing his eyes from hers.

She removed the remainder of her clothing until she stood naked in front of him, her legs shaking and her heart racing, wondering what she was supposed to do next.

Hotch walked towards her, and then walked around her, looking her up and down; his eyes leaving a burning trail everywhere they touched. Emily waited nervously for his next words, not knowing if she was going to like them or not but feeling fully committed to following through with this.

"You are exquisite, Emily." his voice was low and husky, and Emily felt a pang of desire run through her naked body. He came to a stop in front of her again.

"I'm going to blindfold you Emily, but not just yet." She'd expecting that so it was no great surprise to her to actually hear him say the words. "It will heighten your senses and sensations you experience. It might be a little scary to you, but again, I promise that I am not going to do anything that is going to physically or mentally harm you in any way."

"Yes Sir." she replied.

Hotch walked away from her and back over by the table and turned to face her again. She was still standing near the door, barely five feet into the room. She was naked and felt very exposed to his searching eyes. With his hands on his hips he watched her for a moment.

His right hand came down from his hip and his index finger pointed to the ground beside him, but that was the only move he made. "Crawl."

Emily did not hesitate but for a second before she dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl across the floor toward him. It was humiliating to be forced to crawl as though she were some pet to be commanded. She crawled the distance across the floor slowly, even with the padding on the floor it still hurt some. She could feel the heat from his gaze with every movement she made. Stopping on the spot on the floor that he had pointed to, she looked up to see his eyes on her ass. Emily could feel the fear rise again but at the same time she felt excited. She had no idea that she could feel so helpless and actually feel turned on at just the idea of Hotch punishing her this way. Whatever this way was. The emotions were overwhelming but there was no way she was going to tell him no now. She had to help him in whatever way she could.

"You do know that I have to punish you for following me here don't you, Emily?"

"Yes Sir." her voice trembled as the realization hit her as to what was fixing to happen.

"Lay on the table, Emily." his

voice was demanding, and Emily felt her clit throb in time with her heartbeat as she stood and climbed up on top of it.

If just his voice could cause this kind of reaction in her, what was going to happen when he started? She lay on her back and turned her head to watch as Hotch bent down at the corner of the table and took hold of something that was attached to the leg. When he stood back up, she saw that he held a length of silk rope in his hand. Without saying a word, he reached for Emily's hand and securely tied the end of the rope around her wrist.

As he walked around the table Emily tugged it, feeling mixed emotions when she found that it was tied tight enough to not give an inch, but it wasn't so tight that it cut into her skin. Her other wrist was given the same treatment before he moved to the other end of the table, securing her ankles the same way. Emily was now spread-eagled on the table, completely immobilized and vulnerable; and Emily had to admit that she really didn't hate it.

Walking back to the top of the table by her head, Hotch looked down at Emily. "Not too bad is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, not so far, Sir." Emily wasn't sure if it was because she knew what to expect this time, or if her brain was already becoming accustomed to the feeling. Either way, she sighed in relief.

Hotch looked down at her and appreciated what he saw on display before him. Never in the six months he had been doing this had he ever been aroused by just looking at his Sub. He could feel the ache of desire that he thought he would never feel for another woman again. He had been attracted to Emily for a long time but seeing her like this in this type of position, willing to do what he told her to, was something he could have only dreamed about. She was exquisite and for right now...his to do with as he pleased.

Emily heard Hotch walk away once again only to return seconds later. She waited for something to happen but there was nothing. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she took a deep breath to try to get herself under control.

"I'm going to start out with a crop, Emily. Normally I would not tell my Sub what I am going to use but since you are new to this I want you to be prepared."

Emily moaned in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. Just how far was he prepared to go with her? For that matter, just how far was she willing to let him go?

As Hotch let his fingertips trail over her breasts, the answer was easy; she'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted, however far that may be. Even though she knew that she was facing pain like she had never really felt, she also knew that the pleasure she would ultimately feel, would far outweigh any discomfort he may be causing.

She heard the whoosh of something a split second before she felt her inner thigh explode in a stinging sensation, and all rational thought was lost. Another strike to her other thigh and Emily knew that there would be welts rising up on her milky skin. She felt the warmth of Hotch's hand as he tenderly rubbed a palm over the assaulted flesh, and her pussy turned from damp to wet in a heartbeat. Just as she was getting used to his hand, he brought the crop down again, this time on her left breast, making her wince and cry out in pain and surprise. The crop struck her right breast and this time she just clenched her teeth together as she breathed through the pain. Again and again, Hotch used the crop on her, never hitting the same place twice. It hurt like hell but Emily knew that the pain wouldn't last. It wasn't unbearable enough for her to use any of her safe words, and she was actually starting to feel pleasure mixed with the pain.

Emily's skin felt like it was on fire as she felt his hand once again rub gently over her hot tender flesh and she sighed longingly. Did he have any idea how good that felt? Her clit gave a little jump of agreement and she felt her juices flow. Just as she'd relaxed into his caress, the crop was brought down on her mound and she groaned deep in her throat as her breath became ragged and her pulse quickened even more.

Hotch couldn't hold back any longer, since first seeing her spread wide before him he had wanted to touch her pretty little pussy. Without warning and to her surprise, he stopped lashing her and slid a finger deep within her hot pussy, a second finger quickly joined it. Hooking his finger upwards as though searching for something elusive.

Emily couldn't believe that her boss had his fingers in her and she was not about to complain, not when he was making her feel this good.

"You're so wet already, Emily." Without warning his fingers were withdrawn, and Emily moaned again, this time in complaint.

"Nooo, Sir." She couldn't help the wail that escaped her parched lips. She wanted to feel him inside of her so badly that she could scream.

"Yes, Emily." His tone was mocking. "Remember, I'm the one who decides when and where to touch you."

"Y-yes Sir." she moaned as she felt the crop land against her mound again, the pain was immense.

"It's amazing watching you go through this, Emily. You're keeping it together while everything inside you is pulling you in different directions. You're wrestling with your emotions, while your body gives you away." he said, one hand resting on her shoulder.

She felt the gentle touch of the crop as it trailed down her smooth skin, making its way to the top of her thighs. Emily closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her lips as the tip of the crop lightly touched her waiting lips. The force was light enough, but it sent waves of pleasure through her.

She reveled in the humiliation of how completely at his command her body's responses were. She stopped caring so long as he kept making her feel this good.

Hotch leaned down and trailed his free hand up her leg from her knee to her thigh to the place she wanted him to touch the most. Emily let out a moan as she felt his fingers gliding through her moistness, parting her lips even more than they already were.

Hotch rolled his finger over her sensitized nub and she moaned again as her rubbed a little harder. Emily felt him pushing a finger inside her and she unintentionally clenched around it with a gasp.

"You're so wet, Emily." He said as he hooked his finger up, reaching for that special spot that he knew would drive her crazy with longing.

"Is this what you want, something inside your sweet little pussy?" Emily made a sound that sounded like a kitten mewling.

"Please." Her voice was hoarse and filled with longing.

"Please, what?" Hotch's tone was stern, and too late she realized that she'd forgotten to use the proper word.

"Please, Sir." she said quickly.

"I told you to make sure you addressed me that way, didn't I?" His voice was still harsh, but it wasn't mean and Emily felt her pussy tighten around his finger again in response.

"No, you don't get to enjoy that when you've been a bad girl, Emily." Hotch removed his finger instantly, leaving Emily feeling empty and moaning in protest at the loss.

Her moan soon turned to a yelp as he removed first one and then the other nipple-clamp, letting the feeling flood into her nipples with a suddenness that brought her to an instant orgasm. Hotch smiled to himself and leaned down, gently lapping at each nipple soothingly in turn, which made her climax even more intense.

As abruptly as her orgasm hit her, Hotch stood up again. He stepped back, leaving her aching and quivering, longing to feel his touch again in whatever capacity he chose.

Emily felt his hands on her ankle as he began to untie the silk cords that bound her. Emily was hopeful that Hotch would very seriously think about breaking his number one rule and fuck her. When he moved to free her wrists as well, her hopes went up even higher. Hotch pulled her off the table and kissed her hard on the mouth before turning her around so that she was facing away from him. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he pushed her down so that her upper body was flat on the table with her legs firmly on the floor. He moved to the other side of the table, taking her and pulling her arms across the table above her head.

"I want you to grip the side of the table and do not let go. Keep your ass up and your legs straight, Emily!" He ordered, and Emily felt herself quiver with anticipation as she did what she was told, gripping the edge of the other side of the table tightly. With her face down on the table, she heard Hotch moving away. She heard a drawer or cupboard being opened, then he walked back towards the table, and Emily held her breath.

"Do you trust me, Emily." he asked as he walked up beside her.

"Yes Sir." her voice was weak with longing as she waited for what was next.

"Such a good little slut. You were made for this." his tone was calming to her as the nerves began to rise in her again.

She felt Hotch's warm hand rub against the smooth roundness of her ass. Her spine stiffened while her insides turned into a puddle of shameless desire.

"You have such a perfect ass." His rich, deep voice was soothing to her.

All thought was pushed from her mind when she felt the unmistakable sting of his hand connecting with her ass. "Ouch!" she cried out.

Hotch spoke again, "When I punish you with a spanking, whether it be with my hand or a paddle, you will count the number of the spanks and thank me after each one. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. One. Thank you, Sir." Emily answered, breathless with excitement. If this was all a spanking would be, she knew she could handle it with ease.

There was the briefest of pauses, and then Emily felt the air around her move and her world exploded into stars.

"Owww!" Emily couldn't help the squeal that escaped her surprised lips, "Two. Thank you, Sir." That was definitely not his hand, the sting was much greater than it had been with his hand.

Hotch brought the paddle down again. The next strike hit her on the lower curve of her ass cheeks, immediately bringing tears to her eyes.

"Three. Thank you, Sir." She was shocked at the realization that it actually felt good, her clit gave a little throb as it pulsed to life in agreement.

"How does that feel, my little slut?" She could feel the warmth of Hotch's breath against her face as he bent his head down close to her face.

"It f-feels…" Her words broke off as he smacked her again. "Good! It feels good, Sir! you, Sir." she cried out as she felt the moisture between her thighs.

She groaned as he did it again, this time on her left cheek, and her clit started to throb. "Oh, God! Five. Thank you, Sir. "

Five more swats, each one harder than the last, accompanied by her counts and Emily's nipples ached where they were smashed against the table. She could feel moisture pooling and slickening the tops of the center of her thighs, her back slick with perspiration.

Hotch knew exactly where to hit and where to avoid to cause the most discomfort and arousal. When he was finally finished, Emily could have screamed at him to continue. Her fingers ached from how tight her grip was on the table and her ass was on fire as his hand once again soothed over her burning flesh. It was doing absolutely nothing to soothe the heat of her pussy. Emily felt as though she would explode if she didn't cum soon. She also knew asking for such a thing would be a mistake.

"How did that feel?" His tone held the unmistakable hint of arousal as he spoke.

"It hurt, Sir." she said breathless and aching, and wanted so much more than to simply be punished.

"Good, it was supposed to. It wasn't unbearable though was it?" he questioned her.

"No Sir, it wasn't." she answered.

"Stand up, Emily." he ordered her and she did as she was told.

Hotch took her by the hand and led her across the room where he stopped and turned her to face away from him. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold and had no idea what part of the room she was now standing in.

"Please raise your hands above your head and put your palms together." Hotch's voice was stern and she knew it was not to be disobeyed, or else. Very aware of that fact, Emily did as he'd instructed and raised her hands up with her arms straight and her palms together, almost in a praying pose.

She felt his hand slide up her arm, and then something else touched her bare skin. It was thick, but soft and not abrasive. Placing the end against her forearm, she felt the anticipation as he wound the other end around her wrists, successfully binding her hands together. He made a loop in the other end of the rope and then reached up above her to attach the loop to a hook in the ceiling. Pulling the rope tight, her arms were stretched until she was on her tip toes and couldn't move. Emily was relieved to realize that she wasn't stretched so much that it was painful.

Emily felt his fingers touch her collarbone gently, and she held her breath as he took his time trailing them down her body. Reaching her breasts, he tweaked and pinch her tender nipples none too gently, making her gasp with pleasurable pain. His hand continued it's journey until it reached the juncture of her legs, and she gasped for breath again, anticipation almost making her forget to breathe altogether.

"I love a clean shaven pussy and yours, my little slut, is beautiful."

"Thank you, Sir." Emily shook with longing, her hips pushing towards him of their own free will as she waited for him to touch her. Hotch had other plans and carried on moving his hand down over the top of her thigh and around to her ass, slapping the firm, quivering flesh causing her to jump.

"I'll touch you when I'm ready, and not when you try to force the contact." His voice was stern and sent shivers running down her spine.

He moved back, walking away and returning a couple of minutes later, stepping up behind her.

"Spread your legs." he ordered her and Emily did as instructed without hesitation.

She felt Hotch place something around her ankles and when he stepped back she found that she was unable to bring her legs together.

"It's called a spreader bar," Hotch informed her. "And it does exactly what it says on the box; it spreads your legs and keeps them that way."

Emily inhaled sharply. She knew that every part of her body was now at Hotch's disposal, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted to her. Of course, the fact that that thought turned her on wasn't lost on her. She felt herself get even wetter at the prospect of whatever may come next. She didn't have long to wait to find out as something connected with her. The contact wasn't very painful, but it was unexpected and she couldn't control the small yelp of surprise that escaped her.

"The paddle was interesting, but I think you need something a little more severe. I'm using a flogger now. I think you will enjoy this even more." he said before striking her again.

This time the pain was different. This was more intense and stung a lot more in a wider area than the paddle. She felt the air part again as he swung, and a split second later the flogger connected just under the curve of her ass cheek, making her gasp and yelp in pain.

"Please, Sir." she begged, not sure if she was begging for him to stop or begging him for more.

"I have to say that I quite like you in this position. Helpless, desperate and begging for it." Hotch's low voice sounded please.

Hotch moved away again before coming back to stop directly in front of her. "I think you are ready for this. Open your mouth, Emily " he ordered and Emily had no thought at disobeying him and opened her mouth. "This is a ball gag. I know you can handle it because you have done excellent tonight."

He pushed the ball into her mouth and latched the strap in place at the back of her head. Hotch appreciated the sight before him for a moment. "I really wish you could see yourself right now, Emily. Amazing."

There was no sound, no warning for what came next. One moment Emily was suspended there, feeling her legs weaken, and the next a blinding pain rushing through her body. A strike on the opposite cheek. The red hot pain seared into her flesh, and it scared her how quickly the sensation mutated into a dark and sensuous pleasure. Another blow, but this one was to her back. This time the flogger was between her legs almost immediately afterward, adding an element of ecstasy to the pain that shot through Emily's body.

For another eight blows to her back and ass, the flogger alternated between giving her pain and pleasure. Emily's body started to twist the sensations together, reacting with equal intensity to each. By the time the flogger was removed completely, Emily's breath rose quick and rapid, her breasts heaved as she struggled to contain everything she felt. She heard Hotch drop the flogger on to the floor and then felt his breath on her back.

Hotch reached around her and tweaked a nipple without any warning or build-up. Emily hissed in a sharp breath, but didn't utter a sound.

"Ah, my little slut is learning something at least." he said before moving back around to her front.

He cupped his hands over her breast before leaning his head down and gently sucking the pinched nipple in between his lips. His tongue lapped at the erect little bud, drawing a throb from between her legs that had her clenching her thighs tightly shut to try and ease it.

Emily felt him unhook the spreader bar from her ankles and then reach up to release her aching arms. He pushed the blindfold off of her head, letting it fall to the floor, before removing the ball gag from her mouth.

"I think that you have earned a reward now."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Back up on the table, Emily. Lay on your back again." Emily moved quickly across the room and back up on the table as he'd instructed, lying down with her arms to her sides and her legs parted so that Hotch could have easy access for whatever he had planned. She turned her head and watched as he shed his clothes, gulping as his magnificent cock finally came into view. Fully erect and huge, it was a feast for her eyes.

"I thought you didn't do this, Sir."

"I don't, I have never felt the need for it. Right now I believe my little slut needs a much needed release as much as I do. You can say no, Emily. Do you want to say no?"

Emily looked him in the eyes and knew without a doubt that she couldn't stop what was already started. She wouldn't want to. "No Sir."

Hotch smiled down at her, "Good girl." He took hold of her ankles, gently pulling her towards him so that her legs hung off the edge of the table.

He reached towards her with one hand, sliding it up her leg and coming to rest on her mound. Emily held her breath, willing him to do something, anything to relieve this ache in her.

"You're so wet already." His words made her quiver. "Did your punishment arouse you this much, or is it the thought of me fucking you?" As he spoke he slid a finger between her damp folds, parting her lips and opening her to his gaze. Emily moaned as his knuckle grazed across the hood of her clit, and she felt an ache deep within her pussy that seemed to be growing with each passing second.

"Both, Sir." her answer was short, but it was honest and he showed his approval by sliding the finger inside her briefly before pulling it out and sliding it into his mouth, sucking her juices from it.

She felt the heat of his cock a split second before she felt the weight of it brush up against her slick pussy, and she moaned in anticipation, her hips rising up slightly in a silent plea. Hotch took hold of his shaft, wetting the tip with her juices before gliding it back and forth over her clit. Emily moaned as he positioned himself at her drenched hole. "Is this what my little slut wants?"

"Yes please, Sir." she begged.

Hotch impaled her gently with his length, filling her perfectly and Emily moaned. His velvety steel length finally encased by her scorching heat was almost enough to send them both over the edge.

He started to pull out of her, her inner muscles squeezed around him in protest, only to release him when he slammed back into her. There was no gentleness this time; Hotch possessed her with a savagery that consumed her, threatening to burn her alive and she loved it. Her arms crept around his body to hold onto the taut muscles of his back, and her legs came up and locked behind his ass. Wave upon wave of pleasure pulsated through her as she felt the ridges of his cock caress her and take her to heights she had never reached before. His cock plunged into her time and again and Emily matched him stroke for stroke.

Hotch's pace increased, his stamina never-ending and his passion consuming her. His balls slapped against her asshole, and she felt the warm stickiness of her own juices coating him, making every movement slick and intense. With her head thrown back in total abandon, Emily completely forgot everything else but him and this moment. All she could think about was what he was doing to her and how she didn't want him to stop.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hotch's feet were firmly planted on the floor, giving him the leverage he needed to slam into her even harder. He straightened his back so that her arms could no longer reach around him, and placed a hand on her breast, pinching her nipple and making her gasp. "Answer me!"

"Yes! God, yes!" How could she deny what he already knew? "Fuck me, Aaron. Please, make me cum!" she pleaded.

He leaned his body back down again, sucking her puckered nipple in between his lips, he bit down with his teeth, making her back arch up off the table and her cry out in pain.

He broke away briefly, "When I have you like this, you are to address me as Sir." he reminded her before his mouth claimed her again, lapping away the sting of his bite.

"Sir!" Emily gasped as she felt her climax climbing inside; her body trembling and her legs shaking as her core seemed to vibrate around his cock. As though sensing it, Hotch paused again. "Don't you dare cum unless I tell you that you can." he commanded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." she cried out in torment as she fought to hold back her climax.

Every fiber of her being trembled with desire as the tears flowed from her eyes. Hotch thrust into her harder a few more times, never taking his eyes from her tortured tear filled eyes. Hotch took pity on her and pressed his mouth down near her ear, his five o'clock shadow scratching against her cheek.

"Cum for me, Emily. Cum for me!" he commanded. Emily roared as the orgasm crashed through her. Finally allowed to release the pent up lust, the pent up emotion, it was like a dam breaking inside of her. Spears of hot pleasure shot through her core as her pussy spasmed tightly around the hard length of his cock.

Bucking beneath him she came hard, soaking his length with her juices and spurring him on to his own orgasm.

"Fuck!" Hotch almost yelled, feeling her pussy squeezing his cock, milking him as his cum almost exploded out of him in hot streams. He pumped into her, burying himself as deep as he could while his balls emptied themselves, unable and unwilling to hold back any longer.

The room was silent for a few minutes, except for their heavy breathing. Emily sighed deeply, completed satiated and more than a little sore from everything her body had been through. She didn't think that she had ever been so thoroughly fucked, nor this satisfied before.

Hotch pulled out of her and stepped back. He walked to the sink and took a washcloth out of a drawer. He wet it with hot water and brought it back to Emily. She still lay in the same position he had left her in, exhausted. He cleaned her up and she smiled up at him. He helped her up off the table and dressed her, then himself.

"I'll give you time to decide what you want to do but I hope tonight... enlightened you a little." he said as he walked back over to her.

"I was very enlightened, Hotch. I never knew that something like this could be so intense and... satisfying." she said as she looked up at him.

"I'll walk you out and see you in the morning at work. Remember, not a word about this to anyone." he said, looking down into her eyes wanting to say more. He chose not to say anything, instead he turned and led her out.

"Yes, Sir." she replied and followed him out.

An hour later Emily had showered and was laying in bed thinking about what she was going to do. Could she really do this? Would she even want to? She laid there for another thirty minutes weighing the pros and cons of a relationship like this. She reached for her phone and sent Hotch a text.

'I'm in.' was all it said.

Two minutes later her phone buzzed with a message.

'I'll have the contact drawn and waiting on you when you get to work in the morning. We can go over things after work and put in your soft and hard limits. Goodnight, Emily.' was the reply she received and she smiled.

'Goodnight, Sir.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review to let me know. Thanks for reading.

Let me know if you would like to see a sequel to this one because thoughts about a sequel are already going through my head.


End file.
